chancelortherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Streamer (feat. Chance The Rapper)
Originally leaked in December of 2012 in anticipation of SAVEMONEY’s Brian Fresco’s mixtape, “Mafioso”. Lyrics Intro Steamer(6x) 1: Chance The Rapper SAVEMONEY, hot still Nice car, don't got deal Don't got bread, just got whip That hot shit, them hot wheels Hot wire, no license mate Ridin' round with your license plate Tan color, that iced cake Same year as that '98 Same ear that Mike Tyson ate Bitch comin', and the steamer gotta stop Hide and seekin' with the cops, middle finger to the opps And the Nina in the crotch, in the Beamer hella leanin' Lickin' whips from niggas tweakin' and then leave em in the lot And I hop in the top of the drop top convert, top off, ha In a four door Volvo screaming "fuck you, like , YOLO!" Hol' up! (Vic: That shit's dangerous, man, fuck that shit) 2: Vic Mensa Go ahead nigga hot wire that shit Come and bring it through the hood, stop by in that bitch If a nigga wanna go and stop riding that shit Leave it up the block, let the cops find that shit Little SAVEMONEY niggas not givin' no fucks Where the keys, lil nigga, gone give 'em on up Ridin' d's, lil nigga, chrome shit on that truck Pretty please, my nigga, for a nigga get stuck When you...ridin' your steamer, uh I don't know what you been told But ain't nothin' better than stacking your cheddar In a broke down steamer that you done stole No air conditioning, too damn cold Go steal that whip and then do that blow Out here, still tippin', done flew that light That knife just to fixin' Kami to cuchero 3: Kami de Chukwu Black mask and that crowbar That's my whip, not yo car That's my bitch, not yo broad Screaming "fuck the opps!", it be no law Two niggas in front, five bitches in back Seven niggas ridin' strapped in that candy Cadillac Sweet all in my scraper, in that steamer blowing vapor With a lining and a taper, saving paper, see you later So it's duck sauce on them pigs nigga! Tricks out, so pimp nigga! No room for them simps wit cha Drop top with them tints dimmer Rollin' with the famo, it be massa and the Chano Pumping purple, tucking Camels Got the money on the panel Flippin' switchers, switchin' channels For the high speed chase But it's power to the hemi when I sip V8 Out chyeah 4: Tokyo Shawn Ridin' 'round, all up in my scrape, movin' that weight Tryna see that money I'mma make, m-move the decimal place If a hater talking shit, okay, bang Like a hurt leg, boy, you don't wanna play You ain't safe 'round here, don't nobody got a cape And I'm ridin' round bright and early, ridin' dirty With that purple on me like a Vikings jersey Just checked my mirror, goddamn I'm perty So I'm all in my steamer like Stanley Passenger seat, eye candy Clean face, no acne, never catch me lacking Got it hidden in the back seat If you want it, come and get at me SAVEMONEY (break in song) 5: Brian Fresco Peep you, lame-lame ass nigga with a sweet coupe Creep through, no mask nigga, better keep cool Got five seconds 'fore a nigga crease you Hit a lick, now his whip be the steamer Low-low to the earth, so the cops can't beam him Ain't-ain't nobody seen him, in the chop shop schemin' Hopped out the phone booth, lil nigga hella gleamin' Rollin' and smokin' and smokin' and rollin' Got molly for bitches who get with the motion My niggas be holdin', yo niggas be foldin' I'm shooting with range, so hop out that Rover SAVEMONEY takeover, don't think this shit kosher This handle'll knock you straight out of your loafers My bitch, she the coldest, from over the border We got what you need, just tell me the order We makin' a quarter, b-bitch nigga posted up S-s-stole yo whip, he boxed it up Hundred blunts, donuts Nigga stole yo whip, did a hundred stunts Sold yo stereo for a hundred bucks Want beef? Nigga call up a hundred guns I be chillin', smokin' stank, like a hundred bums Play rough, nigga, I will let this rumper? hum Yeah (Steamer) Category:Songs Category:Collaborations